Chosen of the Shadowlord
by Jhard53
Summary: Who is the man hiding in the shadows? Why is he always looking after Naruto? When will he make himself known? All these answers and more as the story progresses. watch as Naruto climbs to the top. Naruto AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chosen of the Shadowlord Introduction …. GO!

I don't own a d thing. More's the pitty.

A blonde hair blue eyed man stood atop the hokage tower watching in silence as his friends and fellow ninjas attempted to hold off the fabled nine tailed fox, Kyuubi. Every scream made him wince in pain and he seemed to feel every attack from the fox as if they were directed at himself. In his arms he held a new born baby wrapped in a white blanket with nothing but his own mop of blonde hair poking out the top. He had been faced with a frightening decision and his eyes were set with grim determination. A decision that a parent should never have to make: to sacrifice one's own life and even his son to save his village. The man was the Fourth Hokage.

Startling him, a voice spoke to the young Hokage from the shadows to his right.

"Minato my friend, there are other ways of defeating this demon. Give me two hours, or less, and I can have a portal opened up so that I personally can deal with him. If you were to lead him to my own dimension it would be a simple task to destroy its soul," pleaded the voice.

"Zen, I know you're just trying to help but there is no other way. I have to stop this beast before it destroys my village and its people. I doubt very much whether I could hold off this vile thing for two hours while you open up a pathway to your dimension. There would be nothing left to save by the time you have completed your task. I cannot allow that to happen!" spoke Namikaze Minato 4th Hokage of Konoha passionately.

"So, you really are set on sealing the damnable thing into your own flesh and blood? You realize that this will make his life a living hell right? People as a whole have never looked upon Jinchuriki favorably through the ages. I should know. I've been around for quite a long time…" warned the shadow man.

"This I realize, but I can't ask someone else to give up their own child. It's just not right."

"None of this is right, my friend. A little more wrong couldn't possibly further complicate things." Pointed out the man in the shadows.

"I do not doubt that you are correct, but unfortunately this friend of yours has a set of strong morals that will not allow him to sacrifice another's child." Shot back the blue eyed hokage before continuing on with emotion thick in his voice and eyes, "Zen, as your friend, all I ask of you is to watch over my child. Please, just watch over my baby boy and when the time comes explain to him what happened here today. Explain the urgency of the situation and the reasons for my choice that way he won't come to hate me. I can't think of anything worse than my own son hating me. Make sure that he is taken care of and protected. This is the only thing I ask of you."

"I give you my word as the Shadowlord that I will see after your son. You do realize that I will now have to introduce myself to Sarutobi and Jiraiya?"

"Yes, I am truly sorry that you may have to give up on your secrecy and once again become known throughout world, but you are the only person I trust at the moment who has the strength to protect and watch over him. We both know you will not die of old age or disease. You don't technically need sleep and very few can match your power. This makes you perfect for the job," reasoned Minato.

"Ah, I was never complaining. I was myself growing bored of the quiet life style I've been living lately, and was just thinking to myself the other day that I could use a little more excitement. You know… get the good ol' skills up to par, but with your imminent departure I'll be losing my favorite sparring partner," complained Zen the self proclaimed Shadowlord.

"No need to get all mushy on me Zen. It's not like you to be sentimental and I'm not sure I like it," chided the Namikaze.

"Tch, whatever. Do what you will, but know that the kid will be taken care of whether he directly knows it or not…" said the voice of Zen as it faded into nothingness.

Turning back toward the fight with the Kyuubi Minato sighed before disappearing in a flash of golden light to take care of the beast.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

A/N

Hell yeah! Finals are over and I'm back to writing up a storm. I will be updating my Kenpachi story soon but this idea has been sitting in my mind for a good while. Oh well hope someone manages to read this. If you do read it and don't mind too much please leave a review(hopefully constructive). Oh and I would love to have someone volunteer to beta this story :) I already have a guy for my Kenpachi story.


	2. Chapter 2: Instructions Given

Chapter 2: Instructions given.

shadowphoenix143: Hope you enjoy the second chapter as much as the first:)

In the moments after the flash of light that signified the demise of the nine tailed fox a mysterious man stepped out of the shadows near the body of the fallen fourth hokage and knelt down to pick up the bundle that lay on his chest. He stared reverently at the young man's corpse and said in a hushed voice, "Fare thee well my young and foolish friend… you will be missed. But, know that this child from the very moment of his birth was marked as my chosen. For as long as he may live he will bear the protection and patronage of Zengyi, Lord of Shadows. When the time comes at the age of 14 he will be given a choice: to truly learn to be a chosen representative of a god and accept both the blessings and the burdens of the station, or to simply live his life as he sees fit."

Even as he spoke the beginnings of a tribal tattoo took hold on the skin of the baby's chest. This tattoo was the start of the Shadowlords marking. After a few moments of contemplative silence the shadowed man silently took a step backwards and disappeared once again into the shadows surrounding his friend's body. Once within the familiar calm he performed a simple shadowstep to bring himself inside the hokage tower where the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi, was waiting for news on the battle with the Kyuubi.

To say that Sarutobi jumped in surprise when a man, shadows enshrouding his features, stepped out from the darkness behind one of his filing cabinets would have been an understatement. Convulsions would have been a better word for his reaction.

"Who are you?! How did you get in here with me sensing you?" questioned the venerable Hokage.

"Relax. I am a friend and if I had wanted you dead I wouldn't have come out from behind a filing cabinet of all things. The darkness beneath your desk would have been much more efficient," spoke the man in half amusement.

"Then why are you here? Do you happen to have news from the battle up north?"

At this question the shadow man's voice seemed to take on a note of sorrow, "Yes, I bring tidings alright. The fourth hokage is dead. He fought to his last against the beast before finally defeating him in a flash of light. This here is his son Naruto. I know not which jutsu that Minato used to defeat the beast," lied Zen, "but it was undoubtedly very powerful to have destroyed such a thing as the nine tailed fox."

The old man seemed to visibly age upon receiving this news and slumped back into his chair with a great sigh before lifting his head to look straight into the man's eyes, "It seems you bring much information, but of all this information there are two things you still haven't told me: who are you and how are you involved in this? I don't recognize you at all so you aren't a part of this village and I have never seen you around Minato-kun."

"My name is Zengyi and that is all you are going to be getting out of me as to my identity. However, the answer to your second question may be a bit easier to answer. While it is true that I have never been seen in Minato's presence I am indeed one of his best friends. I am just a very secretive person that's all. We have known each other since he was a teenager and just minutes before his death he named me as Naruto's godfather."

"Excuse me if I don't take your words too seriously. You are after all a complete stranger to me. How am I to believe that what you say is true? Do you have any proof?" asked the older appearing man suspiciously.

"Good questions. My only answer will be for you to go read Minato's journal. He was always diligent about writing inside of it and never left out even a miniscule detail so that he could always have a reference to look back to. Before you do that, however, I will leave the child and my instructions with you. First, the boy is not to be announced as the Fourth's son for rather obvious reasons concerning his safety and so that he doesn't grow up as a spoiled little brat. Secondly, he will grow up either in a foster home or the orphanage until he turns 8. Sometime before his 8th birthday I will show up with the necessary funds to both purchase a small house for him and to support him for several years. You are to give him a weekly allowance to do with however he wishes, but please remember to keep it reasonable. Being spoiled is never a good thing in my opinion. Last thing you should know is that I will forever be watching over him and talking with him. When he moves out at age 8 I will be taking over his training so that when he joins the academy he will be more than ready."

"You sound as if you are just going to abandon the child and leave him to his own devices. That doesn't sounds like a very responsible god father to me," commented Sarutobi dubiously.

"Then you weren't listening. I will always be by his side and will always be guiding him. I just can't physically manifest myself for very long amounts of time right now. In fact, could you take Naruto from me? I am nearing my limit as is." Hearing this, the old Hokage scrambled around his desk to take the proffered baby from the man's outstretched arms.

"Thank you. I wouldn't want to have to deal with a half way brain dead child because I accidentally managed to drop him," said Zen with a chuckle.

Sarutobi almost sweat dropped. _What a weird person_, thought the aged hokage.

"Yes, so where was I? Ah, that's right I can't physically manifest myself in this world for very long at the moment. I won't go into specifics but just know that I am not even from this dimension and the body you see before you is a crude clone, made mostly of shadows and what you call chakra, which merely carries my consciousness. It is actually much more complicated than that, but it is sufficient if you only understand the basics. I can hold my current form for as long as I want and this will be how Naruto will know me. If Naruto were in danger then I would be able to protect him for a short amount of time. Now, I sense that messenger ninja's are about to arrive. Please act surprised when they tell you the news. I do not wish to be exposed just yet."

With that Zen faded into nothingness leaving a shocked Hokage sitting at his desk with a new born baby cradled in his arms.

XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX

a/n

Well heres the second chapter to mah story. R&R :) let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: The Uchihas?

First off let me say NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JIRAIYA SAMA!!!!!!!!!!! I just read the latest chapter of Naruto manga….. what a good chapter… naruto finally picked back up and isn't all about sasuke… don't get me wrong I like sasuke hes a cool character, but sasuke seems to get everything in the manga and its pissing me off. For one: how the hell is sasuke able to turn his freakin body into a veritable lightning rod with this elemental affinity, but when Naruto uses his affinity he fucken destroys his arm? Dude, it's been like three years and all of a sudden sasuke is able to off orochimaru and it now seems like he can match his brother itachi(who is pretty much a god IMO). OK. w/e. anyway I was inspired to write due to a review from shadowphoenix143 and that last chapter of Naruto. R.I.P. Jiraiya-sama. May your heaven be filled with naked horny girls with knockers the size of tsunade's.(dodges various pointy flying objects thrown from the women who read this story)

Chapter 3: The Uchihas?!

The next day after the funeral for the fourth hokage and the separate one for his secret wife, Uzumaki Kushina, Sarutobi began looking for a substitute home for the orphaned Naruto. He asked around the ninja populace looking for any responsible couple to take the child in. Finally, after a few hours of inquiry he found an accepting couple: Fugaku and Mikoto of the Uchiha clan. They had apparently just had another son of their own and were willing to take on little Naruto.

At this time the aged Hokage was making his way to the Uchiha district to drop the young baby off at his new home. When he got there he knocked on the door and patiently waited while humming a lively tune under his breath. The door opened to reveal Uchiha Mikoto with her own baby son in her arms.

"Welcome Hokage-sama. Please come in and make yourself at home," came her warm invitation.

"Why thank you Mikoto-chan don't mind if I do."

"Is that little Naruto? Isn't he just the cutest little thing? What are those lines on his cheeks?" came her rapid fire questions upon seeing the little bundle of joy.

"Umm yes I will admit that he is cute, and about those lines…. I'm not completely sure what they are. They are probably just a weird set of birth marks." Was the Hokage's response though he looked rather pensive about them.

"Well, give him here so I can become acquainted with the little boy who will be living in my house for the next 8 years," said the friendly mother while holding her open arm out to accept the infant.

"Ah, that must be little Sasuke, am I right? Seems to be a happy little camper to me."

"Yes he is quite well behaved. I wonder if these two will get along?" thought Mikoto out loud.

"I for one hope so, but only time will tell. Well, I have many duties that need to be taken care of and must be off," said the Hokage while standing up from the plush couch.

"Ano, you never mentioned his family name, Hokage-sama."

"Ah, I suppose I didn't," said the Hokage while thinking to himself, _Come__ on old man! Think of something quick…_"His family name is Kazama. Kazama Naruto."

With that the Hokage turned around and walked out the door and made his way back to the Hokage tower. As soon as he was out of the room a familiar shadowy figure stepped out from behind the book shelf and introduced himself to Mikoto and proceeded to tell her what was going to happen in the next eight years. After he was gone Mikoto found herself looking for a nice cup of tea to think over what she had been told.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

a/n

may have been a bit rushed and short, but I didn't particularly like this chapter. Don't know why. Zen basically explained to Mikoto the routine that the kid would be going through.(leaving at age eight and telling her about his visits.)


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontations & Demands

shadowphoenix143: why thank you for the encouragement my best, only, and first reviewer:) yes, I like sasuke's character myself and yes I know he worked hard to get his skills. He had to have worked hard with oro being his sensei, but I feel like naruto's skills are being dumbed down and he is being made out to be the dead last again in ways. I mean he trained under a sannin for almost 3 years. Oh well. Guess I should wait a little longer till they show more of his development before I start bitchin. :P anywho… Itachi is pretty much my all around favorite character in Naruto. Seriously though, he is damn strong and I am pretty sure he can put the pimp down like no other when he takes the time to. Also, he has this aura around him that just screams bad assery(that's my own personal term that I made up). That makes him, in my books, godly. I myself am a fellow conspiracy theorist. I'll show you what I mean by that in this story :) btw the reason I didn't go into depth in Mikoto & Zen's conversation is because everything told to her at that moment was not new at all.

Peoples please don't be mad at me with how I characterize Fugaku. I have to make SOMEONE look bad if I want to keep Itachi as a good guy.(he is just such a cool character and if I would have to choose one anime character I would go gay for…. It's between him and Sephiroth…shit… I didn't just say that did I?)

One moar thing. Heh. I will be updating quite often between here and next semester of college. I mean seriously. At work I write probably 1/3 of the time I am there and now I don't have school so my time is only split between writing, friends, and work. Party time!

Chapter 4: Confrontations

The next morning the Uchiha house hold was awoken by a scream. When Fugaku and Itachi burst into the nursery they saw Mikoto staring in surprise at baby Sasuke's back. Both men were shocked to see a perfectly symmetrical tribal tattoo very similar to the one Naruto has on his chest.

"How did that get there? We haven't asked anyone to put tattoos on Sasuke," asked Fugaku in rage.

"I…I'm not sure. It wasn't there last night," said Mikoto in a worried whisper.

"Mother, Father this tattoo doesn't even appear fresh. It is lacking he usual puncture wounds and swelling that accompany a fresh tattoo," pointed out the eldest sibling thoughtfully.

Before anyone could further this line of thought a deep and somewhat familiar voice seemed to resonate from the dark corners of the room.

"Worry not for your son. That tattoo is merely an expression of my gratitude. It is my mark. Naruto has a very similar one on his chest. These markings will continue to grow as they do. Those that have my mark have my protection and the possibility of much, much more."

Narrowing his eyes as they darted around the room in search of the man he knew as Zengyi, or Zen for short, Fugaku asked, "What exactly do you mean by more and when will that come to pass?"

Zen could already see the clan head's mind going into overdrive wondering how he could make this power beneficial to his clan. "I must say, you ninja are forever suspicious. Learn to relax a little. Not everyone in this world is out to get you," admonished the Shadowlord.

"Quit screwing around with me shadow man!" yelled the angered patriarch. Suddenly his eyes turned red and began to spin furiously. The sharingan had no doubt unconsciously activated due to his anger. He continued on his rant, "I understand messing with Naruto's life. You are his legal guardian, but how DARE you mess with my own son's life?! You didn't even ask my permission before you started interfering you worthless meddling ghost!"

The lights flickered out in the room, the power source having mysteriously gone out. Silence followed as everyone waited anxiously with baited breath. Fugaku was starting to lightly perspire: he had just insulted a mysteriously powerful being. Not too smart.

A pair of glowing greenish-gold eyes flicked open no more than six inches in front of the patriarch's stunned face, and all the adults in the room froze in shock. No one even dared to blink for two agonizingly intense seconds for fear of disturbing the calm. Zen's deep baritone voice was now disturbingly calm and condescending and seemed to encompass the entire room.

"A 'ghost' am I Uchiha?" asked the Shadowlord rhetorically before grabbing the clan head with a single arm, lifting him up, and slamming him against the nearest wall. Holding his struggling form up Zen continued, "Would a ghost be able to pick you up? Would a ghost be able to slam you against a wall and then proceed to choke the life out of you in your own home with hardly any effort required? You are arrogant Uchiha. This is plainly visible to anyone with working eyes. I felt your arrogance the moment I first entered this house. You are power hungry and ambitious. These I have observed since I first secretly came to this village. Great ambition coupled with great arrogance; a bad combination that if you aren't careful could lead you down a path of darkness and ruin. I see much darkness in you, too much for my tastes."

After a moment of thought Zen made a decision to help free the siblings from the passively destructive grips of his father. "Itachi will now be under my wing as well. I will help oversee his training and of course Sasuke's when he is old enough. These are not requests. They are demands to be met under threats of pain and sorrow. Now, I must be leaving. I have some rather pressing business that requires my utmost attention."

Fugaku felt the hand immaterialize, releasing the death grip on his throat at the same time that the glowing eyes snapped shut. He fell to the ground choking and gasping as the lights once again blinked sluggishly back to life. Itachi went to his father's side to help him stand, but the man's pride was too badly hurt and he thrashed his arm around violently to keep his son away. It was completely by accident that he managed to make contact, rather harshly, with the right side of Itachi's face. Seeing the beginnings of a bruise where he had struck his son Fugaku felt a moment of remorse for what he had inadvertently done. Then he remembered his confrontation with Zengyi and all feelings of regret evaporated like water on a hot Arizona summer day. His blood boiled and his teeth gnashed.

_No one shames __me in front of my__ own family! __No one!_ Mentally screamed Fugaku as he stormed back out of the nursery, hands balled into fists.

Zen smirked, in triumph and hope, as he studied the families varying reactions from the shadows under Naruto's crib. On one hand he saw that there was still hope for the eldest sibling of the Uchihas and for the mother. Itachi seemed to be thinking rather deeply about what Zen had said, and his mother seemed to be worrying about something. She probably knew more than she let on. The father was far too corrupted by an unknown outside source. It would require more information gathering on his own part to figure out who the mastermind was. On the other hand he was feeling a sense of accomplishment in showing up that infuriating Fugaku. Something about the man rubbed Zengyi in just the perfectly wrong way. Perhaps a talk with Mikoto and Itachi was now in good order? Maybe with just a bit of persuasion he could help keep them safe in the oncoming storm that he was sensing. He didn't know what the storm entailed, but he was sure it wasn't good.

XxxXXxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxX

After putting Sasuke back to bed and making sure he was soundly asleep and tucked in Mikoto decided to take a stroll through the moonlit garden outside. Putting her sandals on and grabbing a light jacket she made her way through the carefully groomed garden taking in its soothing scent. After a few minutes of mindless wandering she found herself standing on a bridge overlooking a small man-made pond. She leaned forward against the rail and sifted through her thoughts. She of course knew that her husband was planning something, but he always did that and never once before had his intents been malicious. Something was different about him this time. She couldn't put her finger on the new feeling coming from her husband. The change was slight, but it was definitely there. He was devising something that could possibly end up hurting people. She wanted to tell someone to stop his plans, but she was afraid.

Almost as if echoing her thoughts Zen's, now soft, voice broke through her gloom, "It's hard standing up to someone you love, isn't it?"

She didn't even bother with being shocked anymore. It seemed like that's all Zen lived for was popping out of shadows, scaring the daylight out of helpless mortals, and imparting some kind of invaluable wisdom before disappearing once again into the nameless abyss where he made his home. To be honest she was actually anticipating his arrival. She had questions for him.

"You," she began while pointing to the nearest cluster of shadows where she assumed he was.

"Me? What about me?" asked Zengyi innocently, his hands held out widely, as he stepped out from the shadow of a tree in the opposite direction.

"I don't know what you're getting at angering my husband like that or why you are involving yourself in my sons' lives so much, but you better explain why or else I'm gonna enjoy beating your shadowy ass back into immaterialness," promised the kunoichi vehemently while pointing a finger at him threateningly.

"Yare, Yare… no matter which dimension I go to it seems like women always manage to scare the shit out of me," spoke the Shadowlord half jokingly, "seriously speaking though, I will be glad to tell you all that I know. Which might I add is quite a bit." Zen finished with a smug sounding voice that made the enraged mother fight an urge to giggle.

"Before you begin though I have one request. I can't fully trust someone who doesn't have a face. Show me your face."

Zen's vaguely outlined body stopped mid step, truly baffled by this newest request. "Very well, but it may take me a few moments to concentrate."

After a few moments his facial features began to slowly grow more defined. First to form were his strong pointed chin and jaw bone. Then high cheek bones with a perfectly proportioned nose between them. His forehead was hidden by shoulder length, unruly, jet black hair that at the moment fell down to just above his shoulders though it seemed akin to shadows and was constantly changing length. To top it all off were his eyes. They were a deep emerald green that seemed to speak of limitless depths and wisdom. The eyes of a being whose age was beyond human reckoning.(think Alucard from Hellsing Ultimate OVA. Very similar but with green eyes.)

Mikoto was shocked and had to force back a blush that surely would have embarrassed her.

"Now that that's done with I will explain why I am intruding in Itachi and Sasuke's lives. From what I have observed there seems to be an outside source who is attempting to corrupt both Itachi and Fugaku. For what reasons I am unsure, but I do intend to find out. I am seeking to free Itachi from this corruption and preventing Sasuke from falling to it. Simple question, simple answer. "

"Why are you telling me all this so easily? How do you know that I'm not just spying for my husband?" asked Mikoto in almost a panic.

"Because back in the nursery you did not go forward to help your husband. Because of how you are phrasing that sentence: spying? Why would you have to spy if he weren't up to something bad? You doubt his intentions at the moment and for me that is enough. I see you as an ally right now for one other large reason. You are a caring mother who will choose what is best for her boys," finished the Shadowlord.

Mikoto was speechless. She had no counter to any of his arguments.

"I will be visiting Itachi regularly to try and balance out any of the damage your husband may manage to inflict upon his already slightly unstable psych," said Zen in way of parting before he dissipated into thin air.

_What a troublesome man. All he does it make things even more mysterious and complicated it seems, _thought Mikoto as she turned to walk back to the house.

XxxXXxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxX

Meanwhile in the young prodigy's room a similar conversation was just finishing up between another copy of Zen and Itachi.

"Keep your eyes open and always look underneath the underneath, Itachi. Your father is being influenced right now and is not himself. Try not to make any hasty decisions and come prepared to training field 6 tomorrow at 7 in the morning. I will help you train as well as I can without using my physical body. Farewell until tomorrow and stay safe."

Before the eldest Uchiha sibling could get another word in Zen had faded into nothingness leaving him alone. Itachi needless to say was very disturbed, but decided that he could trust the mysterious apparition though he couldn't quite pin down why. Sighing he glanced at the clock and decided to get some sleep before he showed up at the training field.

XxxXXxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxX

a/n

woot im done. And btw yes I am aware that zen was in two spots at once. He's just cool like that! But seriously it will be explained later. R&R and tell me what you thought :)


	5. Chapter 5: No title Oo

A/N: Whoops. I believe that I have momentarily lost sight of my goals with this story. Heh. My bad. Back on course. I myself am still a little confused and I think that I should better plan this fic out a little more…

More on Zen: (/begin ramble) he is my original character that I made up for an original fiction that I myself have made. I have like 4 notebooks of written material on it so far. Zen is the main character in that fic and it follows his ascent from a mere human to a… well a god. I won't go into it much at the moment, but he has his reasons. This is clearly Zen after his ascension and because of his attaining godhood he found out that he can make 'clones' of himself and give each of them a working imitation of his own mind. He sits back most of the time and passively monitors the 'clones' with his expanded mind( the mind is the only thing that differentiates between a regular human and a god in my original fic). Each of the clones behaves, acts, and makes decisions just like he would. He rarely, and I mean rarely, takes direct control of a clone because it limits his focus to just the single clone. This explains how he can be in two places at once. It really isn't him. They are just copies that he oversees and controls. He discovered that there are a multitude of other worlds and dimensions and started to explore them using his clones. Each dimension has its different basic rules of physics and powers. Sometimes his powers worked in one dimension and sometimes they don't. At the same time the mechanics behind his powers are sometimes changed. For example: in his dimension there is no such thing as chakra. Each person has their limited amount of mind power so to speak. Different items ran indefinitely. Such as, for example, an enchantment on a ring or shield. Let's say that the shield has the ability to deflect lightning and in his dimension the shield didn't have a set amount of charges. However, when switched to Naruto's dimension, that same shield because of the appearance of chakra would be subject to a new set of rules and would try to adapt to these new guidelines. The object would either adapt, and be limited to taking chakra from the user in order to work, or it would simply stop working and just be an ordinary shield. These notes are as much for my own sake as for yours. I have to get my ideas straight.(/ramble)

shadowphoenix143: Why thank you! I really do hate to leave loose ends and have things undetailed-like. Yes, I made a new word/word combination! Haha.

Oh and on a side note: Little Naruto isn't able to do much and unless I want him to start chucking ninja stars and kage bunshins around while a baby he will take a back seat for a chapter or two until I fast forward.

Btw, I don't own jack SHT!

Chapter 5

Itachi sat in the middle of training field 6 eyes closed waiting for his new self-appointed sensei. He was wearing knee length black shorts and a simple white tee-shirt with the Konoha symbol in green on the back. It was only 6:59 and Itachi, if anything, was a patient person.

_I wond__er what kind of a teacher he is.__ He seemed to be pretty strong from what little I saw of him. He was able to sneak up on my father who is a __Jounin__ level ninja. He moved fast enough to catch him off guard and pin him to a wall with one hand even when my father had his sharingan activated. So he is physically fast, strong, and very stealthy… I better keep alert. Don't want to be caught off guard._

Just as he finished that thought he felt a presence behind him. Itachi whipped around and settled low into a quick battle stance. What he saw disturbed him. He saw nothing. Suddenly he felt someone blow cool air on the back of his neck. The person must be no more than a foot behind him. He spun around and was again met with the rather astounding sight of an empty training field.

_My opponent is either extremely fast, or a very decent genjutsu user._ Analyzed the newly initiated gennin.

"What's wrong young Itachi? Can you not find me?" came Zen's floating voice directly behind him.

Looking over his should he didn't even catch a glimpse of the mysterious man.

"No matter how fast you turn around you won't be able to catch sight of me," teased the Shadowlord, his voice coming from all around the clearing at once.

"Will you please stop this senselessness sensei? Let's just get on with the training," said Itachi calmly though on the inside he was churning in irritating and wondering just how this man was able to be so fast.

"Sure aren't one for playing games are you?"

The young prodigy was now grinding his heel into the ground trying to keep his emotions in check. Every word, every inflection of Zen's voice seemed to effortlessly irritate him. There are very few people in the village that could actually get a real emotion response out of him just by the tone of their voice. Zen was beginning to have himself classified under that rather auspicious list of people.

"Now, now Uchiha don't have a conniption fit on me. I'm just having a little fun is all. I wouldn't want you to go postal on everyone."

"Are we going to start the training soon or what? I have better things to do than sit here and be patronized by a man too afraid to show his face," said Itachi with a smirk thinking he would hit a nerve.

"Want to see my face? Isn't that what your mother wanted last night? I do believe I showed it to her and nearly had to beat her off with a stick with how stricken she was with me," came Zen's oh so smooth reply. The amusement was very plain in his voice and Itachi mentally visualized a smirking wolf.

Itachi's face grew beet red and his hands clenched before he yelled out, "Leave my mother out of this."

_Finally his controlled façade comes crashing down. Poor kid is past due for a good round of counseling._

"Very well, your mom will be left out even though she IS one hell of a milf," said Zen before continuing on, "So how has the clan been treating you? You don't feel any pressure from them at all? Any extremely high expectations?"

The tightening of the skin around Itachi's eyes was the only clue that the unseen man needed. The young prodigy had already graduated the academy at an age where most kids were just beginning to join it. Word on the street was that he had even awaked his sharingan though he had yet to master it. Of course there would be high expectations for the heir of the clan and all these accomplishments merely made the expectations much, much higher than they should be. Between his psychotic father, and the unrealistic burden of excellence placed on his shoulders by the rest of the clan, the boy would undoubtedly crack and when he did it would be a scene to remember. The stress would warp and fray the edges of his sanity and open him up for easy manipulation.

"Itachi, you only need to worry about your own expectations. You are only seven years old and don't need to listen to those fools back in the Uchiha district. If there is one thing that I wish to teach you out here it is to live your life how you see fit," spoke Zen in a serious voice.

Itachi had nothing to say. He was speechless and if felt like a small bit of the weight on his shoulders eased up. If he didn't have to worry about the clan's expectations he might be able to have a child hood again.

"Knowing everything that I have said, do you still wish to train with me and become a shinobi of great strength? I see a lot of potential in you, but I do not wish to burden you like most others would. It would almost be painful to see that potential go to waste, and yet, it is your choice to make. No one else's. "

Itachi's face scrunched up in thought. Despite his elders' expectations he also wanted to grow strong. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew that he wanted strength. To be respected not for being a clan heir, but for his accomplishments and his ability. Itachi said aloud, "Knowing that the choice of power is mine, and mine alone, I accept your offer of training. I want people to recognize me because of who I am and not what I am."

"Good, very good. Now if you will look behind you in your shadow I believe you will be able to see my face as requested."

Itachi did so and was surprised to see a portal in his shadow through which a human head came out. The head's facial features were strong and dark, just like the shadows he commanded. He completely stepped out of the small portal and stood before Itachi. Those green eyes unsettled him. They weren't completely human, they were something much more. The early morning light seemed to lessen the substantiality of the Shadowlord's corporeal body.

"Good. Now that that is over with you know of the tree climbing exercise I presume?"

"Yes, I know of it but have never actually attempted it yet. I was told it was a Chuunin level chakra control exercise," ventured Itachi.

"I'm asking if you theoretically know what to do. Not if you have attempted it," clarified the impatient shadow man. Seeing Itachi nod his head Zen decided to cut him off before he could come up with more excuses, "Good, now get to it. I want to see some progress before noon."

Seeing his tutor begin to melt back into the darkness under a tree Itachi yelled out, "What are you going to be doing? Shouldn't you be over seeing my training?"

"Oh I'll be watching. I always am, but I have some research to be seeing to. I still don't know who is trying to corrupt your clan," said the Shadowlord mysteriously before he disappeared fully.

Itachi, emotional restraints once again active, merely took out a kunai and got a running start at the closest tree. No one noticed the nearby observer up high in a tree. When he saw that Itachi was deep in concentration on his chakra control training he decided there was nothing else to see and began to leave. Looking over his shoulder one last time at the determined prodigy he made one remark before he jumped away, "I see that someone has finally become aware of my presence. This Zen will not foil my plans. One way or another I will come to posses those wonderful red eyes Itachi-kun. Kukukukukukuku."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

After 4 hours of meaningless searching Zen gave up on finding the corrupter for the day and decided to turn his attention back to the training field and congratulate Itachi on his progress up the tree. According to the reports from his clone in the area Itachi had managed to get almost to the top of the tree already. The boy was good, no doubt about it. Just before he began to focus on that particular clone another one grabbed his attention. It informed him that Mikoto was currently attempting to talk to him by jabbering away at the nearest shadow. Smirking slightly he decided to see what was on her mind.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

"Yes, Mikoto my dear? Is there something on your mind that you would like to say to me?"

"Finally you're here you overgrown talking shadow," said Mikoto in frustration, she had apparently been talking to the shadows around her for some time now before Zen's clone took the effort to alert him, "I've been wanting to tell you that I am giving you my support in helping out Naruto, Itachi, and Sasuke."

Zen nearly sweat dropped while peeking out from the shadows. "That is all you wanted to tell me? I thought you had some groundbreaking piece of information to give me… you know, something that could very well save the entire world from annihilation? I thought we already agreed to me watching out for them last night."

"Why you, this IS a big deal. I am formally giving you my full support on the issue of raising and protecting my children from harm…" began Mikoto but Zen was not listening, not in the least.

"As much as I hate interrupting your undoubtedly passionate speech, your son just passed out from chakra exhaustion and is being transported here as we speak," said Zen much to the woman's anger.

"Don't be so hard on him! He is just a child for kami's sake. Why did you push him so hard that he would pass out?" Mikoto was clearly beginning to worry.

"Don't fret. He is the one who pushed himself this hard. I merely left him with a chakra control exercise. He is the one who ran up and down that damned tree till my clone had to catch him after he passed out. Hold your arms out and get ready to catch. I am just about at my limit for holding the poor boy."

Mikoto barely got her arms up in time to catch young Itachi as he was literally thrown from the shadows. Any anger at Zen was quickly forgotten as soon as she lay eyes on her eldest son and was quickly replaced with worry. Quickly before she could turn her attention back to Zen he decided to hang back and leave the two alone. This woman's motherly ferocity was particularly… fierce.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

A/N

Haha. Three guesses as to who the manipulator is…. If his desire for the sharingan weren't enough that specific laugh should have given it away pretty easily. We have 6 years until the Uchiha massacre is supposed to take place. What will be changed by the presence of the Shadowlord this time around? The massacre will either be this next chapter or the one after /.

R&R my friends.


	6. Chapter 6: Beginning of Mass

WOOOOO finally got over my writers block.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Zen was in his own dimension, no doubt monitoring the countless plans and agendas that come along with godhood, when one particular disturbance caught this attention. It seems that Mikoto had just finished up a particularly volatile argument with her husband. He decided to concentrate on the situation.

Meanwhile at the Uchiha residence…

Zen found Mikoto once again sitting on the bridge overlooking the pond. She seemed to favor this spot.

"What was the argument about, Mikoto-san?"

Mikoto gave a small jump before ducking her head even more to hide it in shadow as she spoke. "I told my husband that I supported you in your training of the boys."

"I take it that he didn't particularly agree…" was Zen's softly spoken response. The poor woman was obviously very emotional at the moment, and for all his years of experience he was still no good at consoling a troubled female… especially such an attractive one.

"No, not at all. At first I was afraid that he was going to divorce me with the way his face turned red and how he started to shake. I never expected what he really did… Now I wish that he had asked for a divorce instead," Mikoto's voice held a hint of dark amusement and Zen had a sudden sense of foreboding.

"He didn't… did he? Show me your face!" was Zen's suddenly urgent demand.

Mikoto laughed hollowly. "Ironic isn't it? Just the other day I demanded the very same thing from you. Granted, it was for completely different reasons. But even so…" said the young woman as she looked up into Zengyi's concerned eyes. The moonlight revealed the multiple bruises and the swelling on the right side of her face. If it weren't for the protective shadows that swirled over his face Mikoto would have seen how his face contorted in rage and fury when he spotted the bruises.

"That bastard! Is his mind so clouded that he would even dare to hit his wife?" Zengyi was the one shaking in anger this time not that slime Fugaku.

"Please Zen-sama, leave him alone. I know he's not being himself right now and I just want to get away with the kids. I want to leave the Uchiha complex for a little while. At least until you can get to the bottom of this mystery and find the person who is corrupting and manipulating my husband. Please Zengyi…" She was nearly on the verge of tears as she virtually begged for the Shadowlord to spare her husband. She didn't expect him to firmly grab her by the shoulders and pull her up off the ground and stare straight into her eyes. Her head spun as she stared too deeply into the bottomless emerald depths.

"Never call me sama. You are no lower than myself. The only difference between us is that I was the son of a god, and took over his throne. I may be a god right now, but I was once a mortal. Don't forget that. I am still a man, fallible and flawed. You owe me no respect. You are accepting the fact that he hit you much too easily. You didn't deserve it, and believe me he will pay for this. I won't allow him to get away with touching you in anger." Mikoto snapped back into lucidity. She didn't want her husband hurt. He simply wasn't himself at the moment. Her mouth opened, but closed when Zengyi continued talking, "However, now is not the time to dwell on that. We have to get you and the young ones out of this god's forsaken house. Quickly, go grab the Sasuke and Naruto while I go inform Itachi. Meet us at the hokage tower."

All poor Mikoto could do was nod her head frantically and take off running back to the nursery. As soon as she was inside Zen spoke aloud to the night, "You can come out now Itachi. I assume you heard the entire conversation?"

As soon as his cover was blown Itachi dropped out of a nearby tree. "Hai sensei. I was just making sure that my mother was safe. I never expected my otou-san to do such a thing."

"Neither did I Itachi, but don't worry. I will find the person responsible for this. I will find him and make him pay very, very dearly. I have a mission for you: wait for your mother and secretly escort her to the hokage tower. I will rendezvous with you there and we will see if the old man can find a place for you to stay."

"Hai Zengyi-sensei," barked Itachi in his retardedly cool monotonous voice before disappearing in a shunshin.

Zen chuckled. "Stupid brat is quite advanced… Minato once told me that is at least a chunin level technique."

* * *

Hokage office, 15 minutes later.

"Ah Mikoto how nice to see you, but isn't it a little too late for a visit?" Asked the hokage as the group of people entered his office. His face quickly turned to shock when he studied her face. "What happened to your face?"

The young woman opened her mouth to no doubt bend the truth in some fashion to protect her husband somewhat, but was cut off by a rather blunt statement from Zen.

"Her husband's fist happened. That's what." He materialized from his favorite shadow in the office; the one behind the filing cabinet. Sarutobi's face quickly shifted from shock to anger as he quickly glanced to Mikoto.

"Is this true? Did he hit you?" The old man's voice was hard and cold.

"…yes, hokage-sama," came her reluctant response.

"Are you going to press charges against him? You are fully within your rights to do so," asked the hokage.

"No, I am not going to. There is someone manipulating him. Blinding him with greed and ambition. He isn't acting like himself right now. I just want to get out until Zen can get to the bottom of this," frantically explained the emotionally troubled woman.

"If I were you I wouldn't stop till he was in prison, but it is your choice after all. I happen to have a few houses available on the outskirts of the village that should adequately house you and the kids for the mean time." Sarutobi reached under his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and started scribbling while he continued, "This is the address of your new temporary home. Now if you will please leave I wish to have a private word with our resident Shadowlord."

"Thank you so much Hokage-sama! You have no idea how much this means to me. Come on Itachi lets go." The group made their exit with Itachi carrying little Naruto in his arms somewhat awkwardly, he isn't very good with babies.

"Now Zen, what is this business about a manipulator?"

"Sarutobi-san I have a very strong suspicion that there is an outside source who is attempting, and succeeding, in corrupting and manipulating the Uchiha clan." Zen was to the point.

"I see. Do you have any evidence to back this suspicion up? I can't do anything or condone any sort of investigation unless I have good cause," spoke the hokage seriously.

"Yes, I am aware of that, but because of the fact that only a few people know of me I have quite a bit of freedom to do as I please," said Zen with a smirk on his face.

"Please don't abuse that freedom Zen or I will be forced to take action," warned the aged hokage, "Do you have an idea who this manipulator is?"

"No names. Fugaku is very tedious when it comes to sealing a room off during his meetings and the person who enters the room is always different. The manipulator could be using a henge to disguise himself before he or she enters to avoid suspicion. I did however manage to find a bit of molted snake skin after one of the Clan head's unscheduled meetings. Not sure if that helps at all though." Zen was glad to have someone to bounce ideas off.

"Snake skin, eh? I may know who is behind this." Said the old man thoughtfully.

* * *

TIME SKIP. 6 years later.

Zen and Sarutobi, working together, finally concluded that Orochimaru was definitely the person they knew as the manipulator. Despite this knowledge, neither of them could act until the snake man revealed his plan. It was frustrating to say the least.

Itachi was now 13 and had grown greatly under the combined tutelage of Zen and his Jonin instructor (who will remain nameless). Zen knew little about shinobi training except for what he had witnessed Minato do on occasion(such as the tree climbing exercise he had Itachi do), but his knowledge and experience in combat was unrivaled. Nearly five thousand years of existence in a world where peace is a foreign word will ensure that you know a thing or two about battle. Itachi was now an ANBU captain, the youngest ever.

Naruto and Sasuke were both six years old and two of the happiest kids that could ever be imagined. They were the best of friends. Sasuke and Naruto both seemed to have a case of hero worship where Itachi was involved. To him he was their uber-cool, uber-powerful older brother who was made of awesome and win. The tattoos, on their chest and back respectively, had grown in both size and intricacy. Sasuke's tattoo had widened as well as branching down to his lower back in a sloping V style. Naruto's had grown very similarly with the top edges up by his collar bone and the lower tip nearing his belly button. Zen often remarked on how the boys would be thanking him by the time they hit puberty because of the attention the tattoos would garner from the girls. Mikoto would promptly dispel him with a punch to the back of the head.

Mikoto, despite the strained relationship with her husband, was also getting along very well. Her and Zen had formed a deep bond over the years. It started off due to their shared concern for the kids, but quickly sprouted into more. The only thing that held them back in a relationship was that Mikoto still hadn't given up on Fugaku. The most embarrassing moment for her had been when Sasuke asked his mom where 'Otou-sama' was. Mikoto had been stunned and didn't know how to answer because she thought he had meant Fugaku. Imagine her surprise when Zen decided to materialize in the room, and he yelled out, "Found Otou-sama!" A long talk soon followed which explained the facts to the two young children.

Zengyi was still unable to keep a physical body for longer than 15 seconds, a fact that he was secretly scheming to fix. He was the unofficial guardian of the small tight knit family. He watched patiently from the shadows, hardly taking a break. He was also a very good confidant and advisor. Whenever Itachi or the others needed help or advice they simply started talking to the nearest shadows, Zen didn't need sleep so he was always around.

It was night time and the whole family was in the living room watching some good ol' fashioned television. Itachi was the only one noticeably absent, beside the fact that Zen was nowhere to be seen even though he was present.

The peaceful and warm atmosphere was shattered when the door was blown in via the use of an exploding tag. Amidst the wooden shrapnel and smoke a pair of sharingan wielding Uchiha burst through the door heading toward Mikoto and the kids. Mikoto barely hesitated before she took a pair of kunai out and threw them at the intruders. They both dodged the objects, but the purpose of the attack had worked. The would be assassins' momentum had been stopped. The young woman's eyes darted between her children and the aggressors before deciding on a plan of action.

"Sasuke, Naruto get into the bed room please!" she called out to the young children. She knew Zen was there and would act when an opening presented itself. She pulled out another pair of kunai and activated her own sharingan. She would be damned before these punks so much as harmed a hair on either of her boys' heads.

The duo attacked in tandem, their attacks were relentless, but the kunoichi somehow managed to properly defend herself. Performing a few hand signs the assassin on the left called out, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Mikoto didn't have time to be shocked that they were using fire jutsu in a wooden house before she replaced herself with a chair behind one of the assassins. A double stab to the man's kidneys dropped him to the ground where he would have bled out if Mikoto hadn't stomped down on his neck snapping it with a sickening crack.

* * *

Meanwhile Zen himself was pissed. The fire that now encompassed the entire living room and kitchen vanquished any useful shadows from the room putting him in a bad situation. He was unable to even exist without shadows to make up his body. He could, if pressed, make a very weak copy of himself in the room but with all the light in the room it wouldn't last very long and would probably have a hard time being helpful. He could only watch in trepidation as Mikoto fought the remaining assassin.

* * *

The last assassin was very good, possibly a jonin. Mikoto could testify to that based on the cuts and burns that now riddled her body. _Where the hell is Zen?! At this rate I'm going to lose._

The Uchiha assassin could feel his advantage and decided to press it. He went through a string of hand seals and yelled out another Uchiha specialty: Katon: Housenka no Jutsu. Mikoto went into a series of dodges trying to avoid the dangerous fire balls that raced towards her. She successfully evaded the first two, but the third clipped her and she wasn't able to dodge any of the following fireballs. The woman dropped to the ground in a heap, fighting to get back to her feet as she coughed up blood: there had been shuriken hidden within the flames. Suddenly the assassin was behind her with a kunai poking into her back. The fire was raging all around them cutting off any source of shadows for the Shadowlord to use. He was furious and nearly beside himself in terror. Every time he attempted to make a clone in the room it would dissipate a split second later. He was helpless. He laughed insanely at the idea: a god was helpless. Some deity he was! He couldn't even save the life of a woman that he was madly in love with!

Both Sasuke and Naruto were watching from the cracked door when their mother-figure was hit with the fireballs. They were on the verge of tears and everything was in slow-mo for them.

"Kaa-san NO!" yelled Sasuke as he ran into the living room with Naruto on his heels.

Mikoto's weary and bloody face was now a mask of horror. "No go back into the room and shut the door! Don't come out!"

"Please," begged Naruto, "Don't kill our Kaa-san! Please shinobi-san!"

"Sorry kid, these are my orders," said the ninja in a truly apologetic voice. He gritted his teeth and, before he lost his nerve, stabbed the kunai into the woman's back.

Time seemed to stop in the room. The boys and Zen were horrified by the kunai that stuck out of Mikoto's chest. Looking down Mikoto saw the offending object then pleaded to her two youngest sons, "Please…cough… back into the room you two…" Her voice was a bare whisper before she fell face first to the floor in a boneless heap.

Sasuke and Naruto both snapped out of their shock. They simply ran back into the room as their mother commanded. They were both too surprised to cry at the moment, there would be time for tears later. No sooner had they slammed the door shut when it broke open again.

"I'm sorry brats, but you're gonna have to join your mother in heaven. Orders are orders after all," said the assassin brandishing a pair of shuriken.

"No one in this room is going to heaven." Zen's voice was dripping with murder. "The only one going anywhere is YOU! You will join your buddy over there in hell."

The man never even had time to scoff before he felt a hand grab him around the throat. He had a faint feeling of high speed before he was dropped to the floor gasping for breath. As the shinobi looked up he realized he wasn't in the house anymore. He was in the forest around Konoha. The assassin saw a pair of shadowy feet and hazarded a glance upwards until he saw a pair of piercing green eyes. Those eyes! They froze the very blood in his veins, stopped him cold. There was no mercy in those eyes, only brutal death.

Zen was in no mood for talking. He raised his right hand in front of his chest and concentrated a great amount of his shadow energy into it. He stepped forward placed his hand on the crown of the man's head and let the energy go. The pent up shadow energy ripped through the assassins body and ruptured him from the inside out. His eyes burst, major veins and arteries exploded outwards in a spray of blood. His lungs liquefied and blood oozed from his mouth as he tried to scream. His brain was little more than overcooked and scrambled grey matter. Zen's only regret as he shadow stepped back to aid the young boys was that he didn't make the man suffer longer.

* * *

A/N

Well that's enough for now! Read and review!(had a hard time with this chapter…. Rewrote it like 6 times haha.) oh and please vote on the (heterosexual) pairings! I'll keep track of the votes…. However many there are :P

P.S. this is the beginning stage of the massacre but it will be a bit different as I'm sure you can tell. s rather obsessed with snakes and you would knowhe and ugh. he or she enters to avoid suspicion. i on who enters the room is a


	7. Chapter 7: Continuation of Mass

Once Zen was back in the shadow laden room he found both boys huddled behind the bed crying their eyes out. He wanted to leave them to their mourning, but he needed their help. He was unable to enter the room due to the flames.

"Guys, I need your help ok? Bring your mom to me so I can try to help her."

Naruto looked up and his watery blue eyes met Zen's worried green eyes. In a wavering voice he asked, "Why didn't you help mom?" A pair of coal black eyes joined the blue pair in its accusing stare.

Zen's apparition cringed and took an unconscious step back under the pressure from those distraught gazes and the innocent question. The question was the hardest to deal with, for he had no answer to it. He was Zengyi, Lord of Shadows and he was supposed to be a god. Gods don't fail like that. They weren't fallible or flawed and they most certainly did not let something as small as a burning building stop them. Zen felt ashamed. Ashamed that he let Mikoto down. He had let Sasuke, Naruto, and even Itachi down. Everyone had expected so much from him, but in the end he proved useless.

Zengyi was hurt, and his voice showed as much, "Naruto, you don't understand. The fires virtually extinguished any shadows in the room. I had no way to make a clone within the room… Now please go grab Mikoto. I need to help her!"

Quick as a flash the two 6-year olds were up and out the door into the still burning family room. The shadowy clone waited anxiously for the two to come back, and he didn't have to wait long before they came around the corner dragging their mom by each arm. Zen was immediately on the spot checking the woman for signs of life. He nearly fell over in relief when he noticed a weak pulse.

"Ok, everyone gather round. I'm taking us to the hospital and once we are there I need you two to split up and find a doctor to come help. I will be able to stop the bleeding for a little while, but like usual I won't be able to keep it up very long because of my situation. You guys understand? Find a doctor ASAP." Zen was all business and as soon as he got a pair of affirmative nods he transported the four of them into what appeared to be a closet full of medical supplies.

"Go guys! Go get a doctor and hurry!" commanded the Shadowlord as he applied his hands to Mikoto's gushing wounds. The two kids burst through the door and without a moment's hesitation took off down opposite ends of the hallway.

* * *

Naruto turned a corner and his grief numbed mind took a few seconds to process what he saw. There were injured ninja everywhere. 'What in the world is happening?' Thought 6-year old Uzumaki Naruto.

Snapping out of his moment's hesitation he scanned the room looking for a doctor who wasn't busy treating someone already. His eyes came to rest on a tall dark haired man wearing the familiar white doctor's coat. The man had just gotten done treating some nameless chuunin for multiple stab wounds and was preparing to start on another patient when his attention was grabbed by a small voice down below him. The doctor peered down and noticed a small blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy tugging on his doctor's coat while saying, "Doctor, Doctor! Come help my mom quick! She was attacked by ninjas!" The amount of fear and worry in the boy's voice was heart breaking, but he had an obligation.

"Kid, I'm sorry but there's a full blown rebellion going on out there. I have to treat the shinobi and kunoichi first so they can get back to the fight."

Naruto's face brightened as he exclaimed, "Oh! That's good since my mom happens to be a ninja! Come on this way, Doctor-san!" With surprising strength the boy began to push the nameless doctor down the hall towards the closet where Zen and his injured mom were waiting.

* * *

Sasuke meanwhile was having a hard time. He couldn't walk down the hall without having someone yell or lash out at him. All the doctors ignored him or at the most acknowledged him with a cold glare before moving on to another patient. Sasuke was confused. For some reason no one was noticing the fact that he was an Uchiha , because usually just being an Uchiha gave him special privileges and special treatment. 'Oh well, must be because of the rebellion that's going on outside. Everyone is too panicked to notice what clan I'm from.' He was about to give up hope when he saw a familiar yellow haired boy pushing a tall dark haired doctor down a crowded hall towards the medical supply closet.

Sasuke was immediately overjoyed and took off running trying to catch up to his blonde brother.

* * *

"I'm not treating a damned Uchiha!"

The doctor for some reason was not cooperating. Both boys were in shock… the Uchiha clan was always treated with respect. They were among Konoha's elite. They were praised for their strength and their abilities. Yet now their mother was a 'damned Uchiha.' Zen's clear deep voice cut through the shock.

"This woman is a loyal Kunoichi of the leaf. She is dying. Therefore you are obligated to provide her with medical attention regardless to which clan she belongs to and which clan you have a grudge against," coldly stated the Shadowlord, his voice was filled with pure, icey, and barely controlled rage.

The doctor paled but didn't immediately cave. "I'm not going to administer so much as a band-aid on that woman. She is an Uchiha and by proxy a traitor!"

"Uchihas? Traitors? What's going on here?" asked Zen, mystified.

"Where have you been for the last hour or more? The Uchiha clan is leading an insurrection against the Hokage for control of the village!" said the doctor feverishly. He was hoping to gain some form of support from the man. Zen and the two boys were stupefied.

"There's no way… has this been the plan all this time…?" muttered Zen before going silent in contemplation. The whole room was held in absolute stillness as Zen seemed to bore a hole into the wall. The only sign of motion came from the shadows whirling around Zen's hand as he held it over Mikoto's chest wound.

Suddenly Sasuke snapped out of his funk and in an eye blink was at his mother's side. Naruto soon joined him. This caught Zen's attention and after seeing the distress clearly labeled on the faces of those two boys (who he sees more as his own children than his real biological ones back in his own world) he realized his priorities. Looking up he met the tall dark haired man's eyes.

"Doctor, heal this woman. She is no traitor. She got these wounds fighting off a pair of jounin level Uchiha assassins," Zen was on the verge of begging. Mikoto was dying and there was nothing he could do about it… he was a warrior not a medic! He was a person who took lives, not save them.

"I don't know…"said the doctor uncertainly not fully trusting the man.

Zen's face grew grim: it was time to use his trump card and go all out. "I happen to be pretty good friends with Sandaime-sama… I'm sure that he wouldn't like to hear how you let a loyal leaf nin die because of your hesitancy."

The not-so-subtle threat worked and the doctor sighed in defeat. If this man really was a friend of the Hokage then he was in trouble… if not then there would be no harm. "Oh well, better to err on the side of caution," were the doctor's last words before bending down to begin his diagnosis and treatment.

"Great, I'm glad that you see reason. Now I have to go see the Sandaime about hitching a ride," said Zen before turning to the two boys. "You two stay close to Mikoto for me please? I have to go. Be good!" In typical Zengyi fashion he simply turned into mist and dissipated.

* * *

The Hokage was fighting. In a fight it is only natural to treat any and all surprises as a threat. Therefore it shouldn't come as a surprise that when Zen randomly stepped out from behind the trashcan directly behind the aging Hokage that his clone got a face full of a fire ball causing it to poof out of existence.

"Damnit Sarutobi! Who else do you know that can morph out of shadows, huh!?" was Zen's comical response.

"My friend, it is most unwise to sneak up on shinobi. Unwise and unhealthy. Now, what is it that you want? I am kind of busy right now." Spoke the Hokage commandingly as he deflected a few shuriken with a flurry from his staff.

"Sarutobi this is the work of your student, Orochimaru! He is making his move and it is time for us to make ours. I have made my preparations and only await activation of the technique on this end."

This statement caused the old man to focus his gaze sharply on Zen. "Are you sure you wish to go through with this? I understand that this will be a great sacrifice for you."

Zen met the old man's sharp gaze with his own. "You mean giving up on being a god? Of course I'm willing to giving up on that. I've been the Shadowlord for over five thousand years and its starting to become the same old, same old."

"This technique will leave me bed-ridden for days at the least. I will effectively be placing the safety of my village in your hands for that time period… are you prepared take responsibility? Beyond that… are you strong enough for replace me in this battle? Or will my sacrifice be a great blunder?"

"Old man please. I used to spar with Minato and never once lost against the blonde-haired fool. You insult me," said Zen in mock outrage.

Chuckling the whole time Sarutobi said, "Fine then. I am making my way to the summon point then. Be prepared."

A/N

OK guys sorry for the long absence, but srsly… parties are too much fun to pass up! Anyway, I have two methods that I could use next for telling the battle vote on which one you want:

I can just skip forward 7 years and tell the battle through flash backs.(time skip isn't optional)

Or I can tell the battle…. And STILL have flash backs…lol.(there will still be a time skip of about 7 years.

I am still accepting votes on pairing. So far its AnkoxNaruto or FemHakuxNaruto or a combination of those two. Well, just let me know! R/R damnit!


	8. Chapter 8: Warm Up Before The Big Show

Minutes later, Ceremony room under the Hokage Tower

Minutes later, Ceremony room under the Hokage Tower.

The ghostly apparition of Zengyi stood in the middle a large and complicated sealing array. Sarutobi and his two still loyal students stood in a triangle around the ghastly man. All three shinobi were performing nonstop hand seals at blazing speeds. A minute went by and then another as the three Kage level shinobi continued with their hurried hand seals. Then in complete unison they all slammed a single hand down onto the edge of the outside circle of the seal while letting out screams of effort.

The seal glowed a bright blue for a second then instead of a blinding flash of light the entire room was bathed in think, murky shadows that seemed to cling to the skin. A strangled sounding groan that seemed to come from everywhere at once resonated through the entire room. The shadows were suddenly drawn to the middle of the room in a swirling vortex… almost as if there were a black hole in the middle of the room. The shadows congregated and compressed into the shape of a rather tall human. The human shaped shadow suddenly gave a scream of agony before collapsing to the ground as the last of the shadows fused with him.

Tsunade was the first to recover from the monstrous chakra drain and she silently approached the man that now lay twitching in the middle of the room. Upon closer inspection she saw that he had shoulder length jet black hair and a physique to make any man green with envy and any woman blush fire engine red…. Tsunade was no exception. Then suddenly she noticed the scars. They nearly covered his body they were so numerous. This however did little to dissuade the female sannin from seriously checking out the naked man very thoroughly. 'If only I were a few decades younger…'

Abruptly the naked twitching man decided to talk. "Woman, if you have the time to check out my naked body then please get me something to wear. I don't really want to go hunting for a Sannin level shinobi and a clan head while butt ass naked."

"Uh, yeah. We didn't know you would be naked so we didn't really bring any clothes… can't say that I'm sorry though," said the blonde with a cheeky grin.

Suddenly a pair of pink heart patterned boxer-briefs was thrown into Zen's face courteous of the exhausted Jiraiya. "There. Now you can never say I've never given you anything, and Tsunade! I never realized that my perverted ways had a chance of corrupting you! I'm so happyyy!" Everyone stared at him disbelievingly.

Noticing the shocked stares leveled on him Jiraiya felt up his face and asked, "What? Do I have something on my face? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

Tsunade's scathing reply came first, "No, your face is as ugly as ever, but what I want to know is why you are carrying around a pair of hot pink underwear in your pockets."

The hermit's grin immediately turned lecherous, "Well, you see…" he was cut off by Zen as he stepped into the form fitting undergarments.

"Fuck that. I'm more concerned with the fact that the damn things are heart patterned rather than the fact that he carries them around on his person. I would rather not fight with my junk swinging around everywhere."

An aura of awkwardness suddenly descended on the room for several seconds before a nameless Anbu rushed into the room. "Hokage-sama! We have pushed the rebels back into their clan grounds. It has been confirmed that Itachi-taichou has no afflitiation with the rebellion. He himself cleared an entire neighborhood block without aid. His Sharingan seems to have evolved in some strange way. It has also been confirmed that Orochimaru of the Sannin and Uchiha Fugaku are currently commanding the insurrection. What are your orders, my lord?"

The aging Hokage's eyes narrowed. "So it is as we thought. Zen…" Sarutobi turned to address the former god, but he was no where to be found. Turning back to the ANbu he snapped out, "Find the man that was standing behind me a moment ago. That is you're order!"

The Anbu cocked his head questioningly. "But sirs, you three have been the only ones in the room since I got here."

Sarutobi performed a flawlessly executed face-palm technique while saying, "Just tell the men to keep the Uchiha contained within their clan grounds, and also tell them to let anyone claiming to be the 'shadowlord' or having the name Zengyi is to be given complete freedom in his actions."

XxxXXxxXxXXxXXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxXxxXxxxXxxxXXxxXXxxX

As Zen charged through the streets he noticed the tell tale signs of battle. The smell of death, decay, and blood. The sound of clashing steel. The roars of the dead and dying. It was all so familiar to him for he had been raised on the battlefield and baptized in it's glory since before he could remember. Having achieved lesser immortality back in his world he had fought endlessly for nearly six hundred before finally achieving godhood. Now, he was seemingly back to fighting, but this time it wasn't all just for his own ambitions. He had people to protect.

Suddenly a trio of ninjas jumped down in front of him. "Stop right where you are," spoke the masked one with spiky grey hair.

"Name yourself." This one had huge eyebrows, bowl-cut hair, and green spandex.

Zen came to a halt. "My name is Zengyi, and I have come to annihilate Uchihas on the behalf of the Sandaime."

The raven haired mistress spoke up this time, "Ah, yes, we just received orders from the Hokage to let you do as you please. Proceed."

Without even so much as a nod Zen took off towards the epicenter of the battle. His speed was so great that even the bowl-cut jonin's eyes widened in surprise. "I think this is going to be an interesting turn of events."

XxxXXxxXxXXxXXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxXxxXxxxXxxxXXxxXXxxX

Zengyi charged onward through the streets of Konoha searching for both Orochimaru and Fugaku. Figuring that they would be in the Uchiha council room he was currently heading towards the middle of the entire rebellion. Normally this wouldn't be the most sane thing to do, but hey… Zen was never known to have a very firm grasp on that particular illusive item.

Suddenly Zengyi stopped and called out, "You guys against the Hokage?"

A gruff voice answered back, "Yeah, what of it?"

"Oh, just wondering if I should slaughter all of you," stated the lord of shadows matter of factly.

A chorus of chuckles erupted from all around. "And what do you think you're going to do? You don't have any armor or weapons."

Zen narrowed his eyes. "Don't underestimate me…Itachi! Stay out of this one please. I need the warm up. As for the rest of you… are you really going to keep hiding from a single unarmed half-naked man? Or are you going to actually come out and fight?"

A pair of Uchiha chunins jumped out of the tree they were hiding in and charged. Each had a pair of kunai gripped tightly as their sharingans spun wildly. Zengyi turned toward them with his hand at his sides but held at acute angles to his body. Closing his eyes he tipped his head back calmly as if concentrating. A mass of shadows soon sprouted from both of his outstretched hands and took the forms of two identical savage looking battle scythes. The weapons looked like they were mad of two giant chunks of crudely hewn obsidian rock.

As soon as the two weapons had fully appeared Zen's eyes snapped back open… and he disappeared only to reappear directly between, but slightly behind, his would be attackers. All was oddly silent for a single heartbeat. Then the pair erupted into a shower of blood and gore as they fell to the ground never even having had time to scream. The fall of the two chunins seemed to set off a chain reaction. All the other Uchiha who had been watching the fight jumped out to avenge their comrades.

Zen would have none of that he decided as he powerfully threw the scythe in his right hand. It cut through the air at insane speeds and the jonin who had been the target was barely able to evade the speeding missile. What happened next shocked all the observers. Turning his hand palm up Zengyi curled his fingers as if to grab some invisible rope that connected his estranged weapon and the base of his hand. With a sudden hand gesture the scythe swiftly changed directions without losing any speed what so ever. The doomed jonin had only time for two words before death claimed his life, "Well, fuck…"

Another tug of the wrist brought the weapon screaming back towards its master. Instead of catching the scythe Zen maneuvered it like a yo-yo. It orbited his hand in an exaggerated elliptical orbit before slinging back at even greater speeds. A second later and the second scythe joined the first up in the air. The pair of barbaric looking weapons continued to orbit Zen's two hands at ever greater speeds as he dished out death from close range as well as long range. None of the shocked Uchihas were able to close in on the whirling maelstrom of death as he ruthlessly painted the buildings of Konoha red with their blood.

Within a minute the large majority of the 20 man squad was left cooling on the blood soaked ground. A black weasel masked Anbu jumped down next to the fearsome Shadowlord completely comfortable in his stance.

"I have always wanted to see you fight in your real body, sensei. I'm glad I was able to witness this battle."

Zen smirked. "Watching a guy dressed in hot pink undergarments slaughter a group of supposedly 'elite' Uchiha had nothing to do with it, right Itachi?"

Itachi's face may have been hidden behind his black Anbu mask but there was no mistaking the humor in his otherwise apathetic voice. "I'll admit that it was somewhat amusing, Zengyi-sensei."

"Is that right? Heh, so what's this I hear about your Sharingan changing?"

The Anbu captain's head jerked slight to the side almost as if he had been stung, "I… I was forced to fight Shisui… and ended up killing him. It was rather unfortunate how I unwillingly gained this new power, but I believe it is called the 'Mangekyou Sharingan' thought I am still uncertain of its uses."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know…" said Zen his voice holding a fair amount of regret.

"Don't worry about it, sensei. I'll be fine. You didn't teach me to be a weakling afterall," answered the prodigal shinobi confidently.

"If you say so. As much as I want you to watch me fight a Sannin level shinobi you need to get to the hospital."

"The hospital? Why there?" Asked Itachi mystified.

"Because your mother has suffered a severe injury from a would-be assassin. I had trouble finding a willing doctor to treat her, and I need you to go ensure her safety as well as the boys' safety," spoke Zen, his voice laced with pure concern.

Itachi frowned, thought it was hidden behind his mask, and asked in confusion, "But, wait…. Weren't you with her? How could she have gotten…"

This time it was Zengyi's turn to flinch. "Look, there isn't time to explain. Just make sure they are safe okay?"

Without further ado the anbu captain and his teacher both left in a blur of speed. A number of konoha ninja's then came out of hiding and began congregating as they whispered excitedly about finally meeting the young prodigy's mysterious sensei.

XxxXxxXxxX

A/N Whoops! Had to post this chapter twice to fix something…. Forgot to put my author's notes in. Well. This chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be… mainly because ive been gone so long and I am trying to get back into the mode for writing this. Also, writers block is a pain. I have the plot basically figured out, but I feel like I'm taking too long to get to Naruto's point of view…… eh, whatever. It's all irritating, but expect a chapter soon. It will end this whole massacre thing and will be my last before another time skip. Also of note: I will be liberally changing a few things such as ages, ages people are allowed to do things at, etc. They will be older when they start the academy, because I can't imagine 12 year olds pulling some of the fighting that they do in Naruto…. Let's not mention having actual working relationships with each other. Anko will now be…. Quite a bit younger than in canon and she will at the least be one of Naruto's friends since they are so damn similar. APOLOGY: I'm sorry if the next chapter seems rushed. I know this one felt rushed (at least to me). The issue concerning Mikoto's death has been decided. I however will not be sharing that decision with you till next chapter D.

First off I would like to thank shadowpheonix143 for reviewing every chapter! Been nice having a solid review to look forward and it sure helped me update faster (before my break).

To Get-Lost: That review you left for chapter 6 was simply awesome in the amount of information and ideas you suggested. Your suggestions have been duly noted. Thanks lots.

Again, sorry for the absence I'm usually a pretty busy person. Until next time, ja ne. Oh and any comments, suggestions, tips, or criticisms please leave in a nice, shiny, new review ready for my viewing pleasure. 3


	9. Chapter 9: The Show and More

"Orochimaru-sama! Fugaku-sama!" yelled a panicked Uchiha clan attendee as he frantically ran through the door where said two beings were diabolically plotting what they first planned to do once Konoha was theirs. Orochimaru was the first to answer.

"What is it, you impudent fool? I'm trying to run an insurrection here!" Hollered the snake sannin as he was bent over a map studiously.

Fugaku was a bit more patient with his response, "What's wrong?"

"Shinsui's 20 man assault team has just been decimated, sir!"

"Decimated?" Thought the Sannin out loud. "Has sensei finally shown up on the battlefield?"

"No, sir. The survivors do indicate that a single person was the cause, but it wasn't the Hokage. The remainders report that, despite the fact that he had no armor on, they never even had a chance against this person."

Both Orochimaru and Fugaku now looked slightly apprehensive.

"One man? Are you certain?" Asked Orochimaru.

The responding nod from the servant prompted a quick, and to be frank worried, question from the clan head, "What did the man look like? Are there any reports on that?"

"Indeed, there is. He is said to be fairly tall, powerfully built, and nearly covered in a multitude of scars with shoulder length black hair." A moments pause where Fugaku let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in anticipation. If anything mentioning a green eyed man had been reported then Fugaku most likely would have already been shitting bricks. The next sentence nearly made him do so, "Oh, and the last person to have run for it reports the man as having emerald green eyes. He also managed to overhear a conversation between this person and Itachi. The blood traitor is quoted as having called this man 'sensei.'… Fugaku-sama? Are you ok… your looking a little pale."

Said clan head was now sweating bullets. "Oh, no… it can't be! It's not possible! I thought he would have been gone by now…"

A cool voice then spoke, "To correct your previous statements: YES, it can be, It is most certainly not impossible, and you thought WRONG Fugaku-teme. Any last words before I execute you and the treacherous snake?"

Seeing no answer forthcoming from his compatriot Orochimaru started speaking with a sneer on his pale face. "Actually, I have something of great importance to point out. You've obviously underestimated the skill of the Uchiha clan. You are surrounded by a 

group of clan elites that I hand picked to be our body guards. I'm afraid the only one who should be saying their last words is you, kukukuku."

The shadowlord merely started shaking his head side to side while clucking disappointedly, "I'm afraid they made one monumentally huge error, snakey. They hid in the shadows. They died because of that mistake for in the cold embrace of darkness, I am supreme." As he finished he pointed up to the rafters where blood was beginning to leak through the ceiling in various spots.

The snake sannin's visage immediately turned livid. "I am going to enjoy experimenting on your carcass, Sen'eitajashu!" A large mass of hissing snakes shot out of his sleeves at incredibly fast speeds. However, Zen was already prepared and dodged to the right. The snakes initially missed, but immediately turned to home in on the dark haired man. The shadowlord was only mildly surprised as he came to the realization that the snakes would have to be killed before they came troublesome. Taking a hop back for a bit of separation, Zen crossed his arms and grunted out a single phrase in pain and concentration.

"Body Activation: Arms!"

The muscles, tendons, and veins in the man's arms suddenly bulged and strained before turning into a blur of swirling death that sliced and diced all of the incoming serpents to ribbons. A sigh of relief signaled the end of the technique as Zen felt his muscles relax from the superhuman velocity they had been operating at.

Flashing through a set of handseals Orochimaru called out, "Futon: Daitoppa!"

The sound of roaring wind filled Zen's ears and he was forced to close his eyes as he, and half the building, was sent crashing and tumbling.

After regaining his senses Zen noticed that the snake sannin was already closing in on him while looking like he was retching. Instead of vomit out came a giant python. The shadowlord barely suppressed the urge to shudder in disgust as he prepared to cut the serpent in half. However, as he began to make his swing, the python opened its mouth and out shot a sword. Only Zen's knee-jerk parry and lightning fast dodge saved him from being completely run through. As it was he only received a slight scratch from the legendary sword.

Orochimaru swiftly recalled the serpent back and swallowed it back up, but not before it let go of the sword. The sannin deftly snatched it up with his left hand, and turned to gloat. "You're good. Very good at that, my half-naked friend. However, it seems that you do not know any jutsu. Such a shame. You would have made the perfect body, kukukukuku."

This time Zengyi didn't resist the urge to shudder in disgust. "Please refrain from referring to me like some kind of sex toy. You're ugly as sin, and to be honest I just don't swing that way."

Despite the insult aimed his way Orochimaru stayed calm knowing that he was being goaded into attacking recklessly.

"Fine then. If you won't come to me, I'll go to you!" Warned Zen, but instead of charging forward he took a step backwards and…. And simply vanished. There was no blur of high speed motion, no smoke from a shunshin. He just simply stopped being in that spot. Orochimaru was rightfully wary and suspicious. It scared him shitless when he heard an all too familiar voice directly behind him, "hmmm what's so damned interesting about that tree?" The sannin immediately turned and slashed at chest level. A clean miss. Suddenly a line of agony was carved onto the snake man's back. Zen whistled at the damage inflicted by his barbaric scythe. "That's gonna leave a mark."

The enraged Sannin charged with all his speed. His rage fueled his body. It was all in vain as he suddenly felt something sharp sink into his leg. He didn't even have to look down to know that it was one of Zengyi's cruel looking blades. Eyes filled with contempt, Orochimaru apathetically watched as the ex-Shadowlord reared back for the death blow. Suddenly the snake man's eyes widened in realization: His opponent was using the shadows to facilitate his surreal speed!

As the scythe sped towards Orochimaru's exposed neck the seemingly doomed man performed a quick kawarimi before feverishly starting on a set of hand seals.

Zen glanced up from the log he had just chopped cleanly in half searching for his opponent. A look of irritation crossed his strong features. The snake man was neatly situated under what was probably the only working street light on the entire freaking block. The pale faced freak had probably discovered the secret to his instantaneous movement! He had to stop him from finishing those hand seals was the shadow man's only thought as he sprang into action. However even as he started moving towards the Sannin Orochimaru threw his hands up into the air and yelled: "Ninpou: Buraito Furea!" From his hands was launched a ball of brightly glowing chakra. Up it rose into the sky until all the shadows in the area were thin and few between. Finally it stopped at about a hundred or so feet in mid air… just out of reach thought the shadowlord bitterly. Now perhaps his greatest advantage had just been taken away.

Now it was Zengyi's turned to feel enraged. With a snap of his right wrist the scythe was gone, but for some reason Orochimaru couldn't fight off the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach that seemed to be clawing in fear. Subtly the snake man began to make hand seals behind his back for one of his strongest defensive jutsu. There was a slight shimmer of darkness that seemed to surround Zen's out stretched hand as his face was now writ in contempt. "You think something like a little LIGHT is going to stop me now? You really think that all I have is my speed? Fool. I will end this! Chaos Touch!" Orochimaru and all those observing the fight then watched as the muscles and tendons in the mysterious man's legs bulged and flexed as he called out the next part of his strategy in a pained roar. "Body Activation: Legs!" With a push of his legs and the shattering of concrete in a 20 foot radius around his position Zengyi was off traveling at unthinkable speeds. 

Performing the last of his hand seals Orochimaru barely had time to yell out his counter. "Kuchiyose: Rashomon!" In front of the fearful Sannin appeared a very demonic looking gate. A fraction of a second later Orochimaru watched in anxiety as a palm-shaped, and four foot deep, dent appeared in the famed gates of hell. While the technique was most definitely strong it wasn't quite as bad as he had been fearing thought the Sannin in relief. This relief soon wilted and died as dark energy suddenly coursed out from the palm shape and chaotically ran the entire surface area of the gate. The immediate area around the palm bubbled as if from an intense fire, though Orochimaru could feel no heat being emanated, before the entire gate exploded into splinters and shards. There stood Zen, right hand holding a crackling energy that died down with every passing second and left hand holding one of those cruelly hewn scythes. He looked much like an executioner despite the hot pink boxer-briefs he was wearing. At the sight of his fearsome opponent standing no more than 4 feet away Orochimaru's heart started to beat erratically and heavily. His vision narrowed to where all he took notice of was the look of rage on the man's face that promised to send him to the deepest pits of hell.

Zen was enjoying the look of absolute terror on the Sannin's face when suddenly his head began to swim and he noticed a burning sensation running through his veins… this wasn't a side effect of his body activation. This felt more like some kind of poison, but when did Orochimaru even have time to do such a thing? Realization then dawned on his face when he remembered the cut to his side from that sword the Sannin had been wielding. The thing must have been poisoned.

"Ah, I see you just figured out one of Kusanagi's wonderful side effects! I imagine the poison running through your veins is causing an astonishing amount of pain. That coupled with the stress of those superhuman movements and you should barely be able to move… am I right?" The leer on the pale man's face sent uncontrollable shivers of disgust and contempt down Zen's spine again. "You should have finished me off instead of standing there trying to look like some kind of pink wearing bad ass."

"You have no idea who you are speaking to, Teme. This isn't over till one of us is actually dead! Don't count me out till you see my head disconnected from my body. I didn't really want to have to resort to using my ultimate form since I don't know if it will work correctly, but I'm left with no choice now that you have poisoned me. Now prepare to face the true power of a Chosen and an ex-God," stated Zen as he stood to his full height. In his right hand appeared his scythe again as his nails turned black and lengthened into claws. His skin darkened in color until it was black near the tips of his fingers and grey everywhere else. The whites of his eyes inverted in color to a pure pitch black. Most startling of all was the aura of shadows that now surrounded the man like a vortex of spinning mist. The shadows condensed into a pair of magnificent black angel wings. As soon as the transformation was completed Zen attacked and the snake Sannin had no time to react before his right arm was cut off mid bicep. Orochimaru howled in disbelief and agony while trying to shield himself with his left arm. Quite suddenly, he was missing four of his fingers and there was a line of destruction traced down the right side of his chest. Down fell the once mighty Sannin and above him stood Zengyi in all his glory. Until Zengyi fell to his knees and started to cough up blood. Upon closer 

inspection the man seemed to be sweating blood as it seeped through his very pores. 'Shit, my powers must not have crossed over correctly…' was the man's only thought before he blanked out and tumbled awkwardly onto his back.

Fugaku ran into the ruined street and picked up the unconscious Sannin. He turned to his nearest officer and told him, "Quickly kill that man laying there, and then order a retreat. Without Orochimaru we have no one strong enough to take on the Hokage. We will have to run for now." Before the Jonin Uchiha could even so much as lift a kunai towards the sprawled man a trio of Konoha Jonin who had been watching the fight intervened. It was Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai. Kakashi spoke up for the group. "You won't be touching this man. He's a hero." Glancing over to Kurenai he ordered her to take the profusely bleeding man to Tsunade for treatment. She promptly picked the injured man up and left without a moment's hesitation. "As for you Fugaku… you will not be leaving here alive." While he was talking Kakashi pulled up his Hitai-ate to reveal his sharingan.

"You fool. Itachi is the only one who could possibly match me in a battle of sharingan. I have after all attained the Mangekyou." As he spoke his Sharingan mutated in shape until it joined at the pupil and resembled a shuriken of sorts. Kakashi quickly averted his gaze while cursing himself for his stupidity. Suddenly an idea perked up in his mind as he turned to the green spandex wearing Maito Gai.

A "Bet I can land more punches on Fugaku than you Gai." Was all it took from the white haired nin to set his 'eternal rival' off.

"YOSH! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE KAKASHI! IF I FAIL I WILL RUN TO RIVER COUNTRY AND BACK WHILE BACKWARDS… ON MY HANDS…WHILE ROLLING A BARREL ON MY FEET!" Even the unconscious Zengyi seemed to sweat drop a little at this ridiculous declaration even though he was nearly halfway across the village by now.

Fugaku knew better than to underestimate the eccentric taijutsu master. His speed was great enough to foil his sharingan. With a swift hand sign both he and his guards disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Gai took a step forward with the intentions of giving chase, but Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder in a warding gesture. "Let them go. I sense trouble at the hospital."

Scene Change

"Leave my mom alone!" Sasuke could be heard yelling from outside a top floor hospital room. A sharp fleshy impact and a loud thud closely followed this demand.

Inside the room everything was pure chaos. In the center of the room lay Uchiha Mikoto. She was hooked up to numerous machines and had quite obviously just gone through some kind of surgery. Near the left hand wall lay the bisected remains of the nice doctor. The wall closest to his remains was fairly painted in the poor man's blood. Sasuke was 

now slumped against the right hand wall, the aftermath of a powerful back handed slap. Between the corpse and the Uchiha boy stood a man dressed in ANBU armor. He was pointing a bloodstained ANBU issue short sword at a distressed and pissed off looking Naruto who stood in a guarding position in front of his adoptive mother. Currently only Naruto and the ANBU ninja were the only ones conscious. For this fact, Naruto would probably be forever grateful.

A deep animal-like growl emanated from deep within the young boy's chest as he spoke, " You…why are you doing this?!"

"My master, Danzo, commands that all threats to the great tree of Konoha are to be taken care of. The leader of this uprising is this woman's husband, and she has strong emotional ties to him. Danzo does not take risks when it comes to the safety of this village. It is because of this that I am forced to end Uchiha Mikoto's life. Nothing personal. Orders are orders, after all." During the 'Ne' ANBU's small speech Naruto's whisker marks began to grow bolder and lengthen. His canines became much more pronounced, but the ANBU obviously did not perceive any of these changes for he was still standing straight up in a relaxed stance.

Naruto's voice was now accompanied by a background of growls. "I don't understand. I don't understand at all!" Somewhere in the back of his head came a sinister whisper. It was silky smooth and yet at the same time as hard as diamond, the whisper of the devil in your ear. 'I can help you understand, young kit. Allow me to help you.' Naruto's hands went to his temples in an attempt to grind the sound out, the feeling it brought was nearly enough to forcefully make him puke.

Naruto continued talking through the discomfort. "These 'orders'… why can't everyone just leave us alone!?" Again, the whisper, but more urgent this time. The silken accent was now accompanied by the general impression of a devilish leer. 'If you'll allow me, I could force them to leave you alone. You, your brothers, your mother… everyone would be saved from their suffering. Simply give me control, kit. I will see that it is done.'

Something inside Naruto was being swayed by the whisper's subtle yet powerful influence. Naruto gave in, and in that instant he knew he had made a huge mistake. Blood lust of epic proportions suddenly flooded the room and Naruto's small body was encased in blood red chakra so vile that it seemed to burn the air in the room. The experienced ANBU suddenly found himself paralyzed by the overbearing blood lust and killing intent. What the hell was this kid?

With a smile on his face fit for a demon Naruto suddenly sprang forward at unreal speeds towards the ANBU who couldn't even twitch a finger even if he tried. Naruto's clawed right hand pierced right through the Ninja's armored chest. With a trembling hand the doomed ninja reached up and weakly grabbed the diminutive demon's wrist as he struggled to get his mouth to work. "K…ky…kyuubi…!"



This word seemed to please the possessed boy and he ripped the man's lungs and heart out with a dark chuckle. The dead ANBU fell over and a pool of blood soon started to gather beneath his fallen frame.

With eyes wide and full of ecstasy the partially possessed Naruto slowly played with the sticky red substance that coated his arm up past the elbow. He was entranced and excited by smell and touch of the liquid. Then, suddenly, a raw and powerful urge gripped his destabilized mind… the beating, quivering mass of muscle in his right hand was starting to make his mouth water. He wanted to taste it. He wanted to consume it bite, by bite.

Slowly, inexorably, the red mass of flesh made its way to the young boy's wide open mouth. Finally, something seemed to stop the possessed blonde from taking a bite as the still warm heart was barely an inch in front of his face. Something seemed wrong… as if a part of him was wholly throwing itself against this sudden and insane urge. As the two forces inside of him were waging a heated war, the door suddenly blew off its hinges to reveal Itachi crouched and ready for anything.

xANxANxANxANx

A/N

Been a while! Sorry, this chapter is only half of what I originally wanted it to be… but I cut it short… what else can I say? Next chapter some questions will be answered of course, and then I can get on to the real part of the story. Hope someone will still read this and maybe comment/review! Alas, I can merely hope.

Btw, I'm not really a happy type person when I write haha.


End file.
